Guardian Angel
by Laali Ariketh
Summary: Eleven year old Harry is helped out by his so called guardian angel who just so happens to be his muggle and magical guardian. A/N evil dummbles bad OoTP and ron n school population bashing. please review please don't sue me. It is being editted
1. Meeting The Hybrid for the first time

**Guardian Angel**

**Meeting the Guardian**

**In Surrey, England #4 Private Drive many people would say its normal with normal people but their wrong. A young boy with silky black hair, emerald green eyes, and an odd lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead where no one can see it unless they knew what to look for and if they could see it past the boys long bangs. The boys name is Harry Potter the boy who lived or who had to many hyphens. "Boy get in here and make breakfast for my Dudders." Came Harry's aunts shrill yell. I swear she was related to a banshee or something with that shrill voice. You all might be wondering who and what I am. My name is Nightshadow I am young Harry's guardian angel as some would say but no I am only half-angel but more like a mixture of all the races to walk this planet. My hair is silver till it reaches my hips cause then it becomes black from there till it touches the floor unless I have my hair up that is. I have silver green eyes, two fox ears and tails but there is more than two tails. But I am really pissed off that they would hurt my son. As you seem to be confused let me tell you James Potter is not Harry's real father but I am and I don't take kindly to child abuse even if he wasn't my son I still would be pissed and thinking up ways to kill them but I'm geting off course. I couldn't believe it they were making Harry do all the chores around the house including the cooking when he is just a kid. Oh they are so dead when I get the permisson and the time to kill them. Today is the day that I shall show myself to Harry and become his legal guardian again so that way Dumbledick will never get his way or his obediant weapon. Harry walkes into the cupboard and I become visible after so long of being invisible to everyone in this house. Harry looks at me in surprise and faints which causes me to laught. "Bout time you woke don't just stand there get your stuff and lets get going your so called uncle signed over guardian ship to me." I said and Harry just stared at me and when the shock had finally worn off he started geting his things togeather and put them in a worn out backpack. I took him to get his school supplies and along the way told him a bit about myself." Lets get you a new wardrobe first then your familiar. Kay?" I asked and Harry was so shocked that I had let him choose what he wanted to do. "Kay dad." Harry said in a very happy mannor for an eleven year old boy I wonder what he will do when he realises that I am his real father."Sorry about calling you my dad when your really not." Harry said."Theres nothing to be sorry about after all I am your real father its just that your mother married her friend James Potter in hopes of conceling you from Dumbledor Harry." I said smiling at his happy and shocked face. "Did I mention that you can talk to all kinds of creatures? No? well now you know you are a bestspeaker and always will be. I will help you with controlling it." I said and Harry nodded his head in an affermative. After I order for Madame Malkin to make Harry everything in dark colors to light color except for the girly kind and the bright kind from muggles and wizard styles we went to get Harry his familiar whch he happened to have a white tiger that is a forest spirit, a beautiful midnight black stallion that is a nightmare fire spirit, a phenoix egg, and it seems a dragon riders egg. I then took us to the apothacary to get Harry his very own potions ingredents, his cauldren, and then I went and got him a trunk that I had to have them make from the meterials that I had on me and now his has a trunk with a library, potions lab, a compartment for the kitchen, a compartment for his wardrobe, and now a place for his familiars to rest. "Why don't we get your ears pierced and get you a tattoo?" I asked and Harry beamed at me in his happyness. I took him to a place where he got both his ears pierced in three places with an opal in each earing and he told me he wanted me to style and dye his hair when we got home so I then took him to get a tattoo of his familiars that I had actually drawn and given to the tattoo designer. I finally took him to get his wand but it wasn't really going to be a wand or a staff since he was so powerful. It turns out I was right instead of a wand Harry has a neckalace that looks like a dragon choker instead of a necklace which I'm pretty sure is along with a circlet and a ring. The odd thing about the ring is that the gem looks alot like my blood and the samething with the circlet but instead of it looking like my blood it looks just like my eyes. The runes on them gave away the fact that only me and Harry could use them with out geting a shocking surprise."Well now that the shopping is done lets get that glamour off you shall we?" I asked and Harry looked up at me with those emerald eyes of his shinning with hope. When I was finally done geting the glamour off him I could see why the glamour was on there in the first placing seeing as he looked more like my twin than Lily."Well lets get home so I can style and dye your hair for you Harry or should I say Syeden?" I asked with a grin and my son grined back at me showing his fangs as he did so. I teleported us to Darkwind manor and I found myself dying Syeden's hair a nice black and red color. I soon heard an owl fly into the room from the open window with Syeden's Hogwarts letter hanging from its leg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Angel**

**Hogwarts Letter **

**"Okay so this is my Hogwarts letter and your telling me I don't need to go and school supplies because why?" Harry or Syeden asked in an annoyed manor." Because we already got them to day or do you not remeber?" I asked he looked at me in disbelife. "Oh thats what we were doing or should I say what you were doing when we were shopping today. Are the earings and tattoo apart of the school supplies dad?" Syeden asked."No those were not school supplies those were somethng I thought you might want and I was right." I said in my happy go lucky voice. He just stands there and then slapps his hand to his forehead. I just shook my head trying to concel my laughter and failled miserbly as I burst out laughing."Oh and dad you got offered the posion of the Defense Against the Darks Arts. So now you get to come with me to school this September." Syeden said with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face which means he's planning something."Okay and don't do anything to bad to the school but the teachers are free game to you." I said and watched as that grin of his got bigger. '_What have I unleashed upon those poor Porfessers and students?Oh I know a really smart eleven year old son of mine' _I thought in happyness. September 1st came to soon for my taste and I soon boarded the Hogwarts express with Syeden. A red-headed boy came into our compartment saying that everywhere else was full but me and Syeden didn't buy that so we kicked him out and told him to find somewhere else to sit and leave us the hell alone or else he would have detentions for the rest of the entier year that he went to Hogwarts. He got the message and left without another word and without looking back for fear of us coming to tear him limb from limb. When we got to Hogsmead Village I went on the teachers coach and told my son that I didn't care what house he got into and that he shouldn't either after all you don't choose what house you go into the hat places you there based on your personality. So it was with silence that Syeden got his name called out and he was placed into Slytherin like I thought he would and I noticed that Dumbledick wasn't happy with it and I knew what I had to do then and there."Albus why do you seem to be displeased with Harry's sorting?" I asked. "Because he's supposed to be in Gryffindore like his mom and dad were." Albus said. "Well I think you should know that the boys really father was never in Gryffindore and that he never went to this school but had met Lily by chance and they had a steady relationship until you butt in that is and I'm still angry with you for that to this day. Good day Dumbledick and stay away from my son or else you will face the wrath of a high god and trust me you don't want that." I said with venom in my voice that didn't betray my anger or how I felt about the meddaling old coot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel**

**The Pissed off Father and Dumbledick **

**Lets just say that when I heard that Dumbledick had called my son to his office while he was still in class didn't make me mad it made pissed off and sending out killing intent where ever I was and believe me a lot of the students and teachers flead in fear of me and my wrath."DUMBLEDORE YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR TAKING MY SON OUT OF CLASS WHEN HE NEEDS TO STUDY AND DOESN'T NEED YOU MESSING WITH HIS HEAD YOU MEDDALING OLD COOT AND I HOPE YOU CHOCK ON ONE OF YOUR LEMONDROPS CAUSE THEN YOU WILL BE SAVED FROM MY WRATH BY GOOING TO HELL!" I yelled with barley contained furry and the old coot backed away in fear as he realised that I was not below using the law and ministry to get him fired for what he had done and he wouldn't be able to shut me up because no of those memory spells worked on me or my son for that matter but he doesn't need to know that among a few other things.**


End file.
